Before Time Runs Out
by kjbamforth
Summary: Someone is out to get the anubis house students. Every night one person is put into a deep sleep. They have ten days to figure out who it is befor they are all put to sleep- forever... Reviews please :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the first message.

Amber flew awke from yet another Senkhara dream. As much as she tried she couldn't get her out of her head. So many things were going on for her. Senkhara in her dreams, having to choose between two boys that she knew loved her. She looked around at Nina fast asleep in her bed. Amber couldn't help but feel jealous at her sleeping. She hoped Nina would wake up snd rush over to comfort her. She was the only one that could right now. Alfie was always with Jerome now. He seemed to not care about her. She was snapped out of her daydream as her phone buzzed on the wooden cabinet beside her bed. She picked it up and blinked quickly at the light that shone from it, looking lighter then ever in the dark. She turned on her lamp and pressed a button on her mobile to reveal the message.

**From: T**

**Amber Millington. I have been watching you from up close, you would never suspect me. Good luck Amber. I know your secret.**

She guessed it was the boys joking about and threw it back on the table, taking a sip of the still water and switching off her light, she turned over.

KJBKJBKJBKJB

Nina was the first awake. She left Amber asleep and walked downstairs. By the time she was ready everyone but Amber was downstairs.

"Nina will you fetch Amber?" Trudy asked. Nina nodded and walked up the stairs and into ther room.

"Amber. School. Get up" Nina shouted picking up he school bag over her shoulder. Amber didn't move. "AMBER. GET UP!" Nina pushed her lightly. Still nothing. Amber was never hard to wake up. Nina began to panic. "AMBER PLEASE WAKE UP!" The blank expression on Amber's face made Nina scream. Pale and motionless. "GUYS. FABIAN. ANYONE HELP!" The students ran up the stairs to see Nina shaking Amber sternly and crying over her.

"Nina, what's going on?" Fabian asked walking over to Nina.

"Amber won't wake up!" Nina screamed. Fabian ran to the other side of Amber. Everyone else was frozen in the doorway, staring at Amber. Trudy ran in.

"Ok. Everyone out of the way!" Trudy shouted. Nina stood back and found her way into Fabian's chest as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into him. "She's alive. But unconsious"

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Just leave her ok!"

"We need an ambulance!"

"No we don't. Just let her rest. She'll be ok!" Nina nodded. She saw something in the corner of her eye and walked towards it. She picked up a brown envelope on Amber's bedside cabinet with 'NINA' in huge letter on the front. Nina peeled it open and pulled out a white piece of paper. On it said one simple letter

**'R'**

"Someone did this. This is a clue" Nina said after Trudy walked out.

"But who?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- suspects.

"Nina you can't think that one of us did this?" Joy asked. Everyone seemed to stare at Nina vacuously as Joy said this. Nina spun round to stare at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Somebody did this on purpose!" Nina said back, the anger in her voice made everyone's blood run cold.

"Well is wasn't any of us Nina!"

"I'm not saying it was Joy!"

"Sure sounds like it!"

"Maybe you did it, you never liked her"

"You were in here last night, you probably did it. Amber always took you're lime light!"

"She was my best friend!"

"Or maybe she topped herself! Maybe she couldn't stand you!"

"What is you're problem?"

"You know what my problem is! If this happens again, it better be you!" Joy pushed past all of the shocked students that had just watched them argue and walked down the stairs. She pulled out her phone. On the screen was a message.

(Joy is italics and the mysterious person is bold)

**Job done?**

_I'm out_

**You can't be out Mercer, you wanted to do this.**

_I didn't think it would be Amber though!_

**Well you'll never guess who's next.**

_Who?_

Joy didn't get a reply so threw her phone into her bag and walked out the door.

KJBKJBKJBKJBKJB

Nina sat in English class staring blankly at the board. Her pen was balanced between her fingers softly. The piece of paper in front of her was covered in tears from her eyes. how could this happen to her best friend? The teacher in front of hers mouth seemed to move but she wasn't able to concentrate on the noise coming out. She looked to see Fabian doodling on the front of his notebook. She nudged him, making his eyes flap up and round to see her. He smiled weakly at her and looked back down again as a piece of neatly folded paper was put in front of him.

**SIBUNA MEETING, TUNNELS, ASAP!**

He looked to his side to see Nina reading it too. They looked at Patricia and nodded. the lunch bell rang and they all rushed to the house. They crawled through the trap door and walked into the tunnels.

"What's up Patricia?" Nina asked. Her voice full of irritation. She just wanted to be alone right now.

"We need to figure out who did this to Amber!" Patricia said.

"Well duh!"

"How could they have done it though? It has to be someone in the house!"

"We don't know. They could have snook in"

"No they couldn't. The windows are locked, the doors are locked. There's no way!"

"They could've snuck in earlier and hid somewhere"

"Victor always checks"

"Well then who did it?"

"Mick maybe?"

"No. He wouldn't!" Fabian shouted a little to loud.

"Who is down here?" Victor shouted. The students ran to the end of the tunnel and hid behind the large wooden beams. "I know you're down here!"

"What do we do?" Alfie whispered. They all shushed him.

"I give you 20 seconds to be upstairs or I come looking for you" with that he walked away. They all sighed in relief.

"Well then we go back upstairs"

"No way! Not that way! He'll catch us. We go the library way" Nina said. They crawled through and sat on the bench in the libary.

"What can I do for you today?" Trudy asked.

"We erm just came to eat lunch here" Fabian said innocently. They all nodded.

"Oh. Well make sure you're back at school on time dearies!"

"Yes Trudy" Alfie said cheerfully pulling out his usual sandwich that Trudy made him. Ham, chicken, cheese, popcorn and mustard, just how he liked it.

"That's gross Alfie!" Patricia said shoving him.

"Amber used to say that"

"Yeah. Sorry"

"You should be!" Alfie stormed away, throwing his sandwich on the floor. They all looked at each other. He was never like that!

"I'll go!" Eddie said rushing after him.

"That's my man!" Patricia said high fiving him.


End file.
